


[Podfic] A Previous Engagement

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, John takes a while to catch on, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a misunderstanding, Sherlock goes on a series of dates, and John is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Previous Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/gifts), [bandersnatch (fortunesfavorite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunesfavorite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Previous Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171018) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Requested by [bandersnatchmycummerbund](http://bandersnatchmycummerbund.tumblr.com/) a million years ago. Sorry for the wait.

 

Length: 42:10  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z39n84naleo9g69/A+Previous+Engagement+-+coloredink.mp3) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/previous-engagement) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/a-previous-engagement-coloredink) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Pose Music - [Burning Bridges](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUgKLJ-6UlY) \- OneRepublic (cover by Alex Hobbs)


End file.
